


Third Dates Are For Awkward Conversations

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amelia Novak is a bitch, Amusement Parks, Biromantic Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Claire is kind of a brat, Coffee Shop Owner Dean Winchester, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), First Date, Licorice is an essential movie food, M/M, Past Castiel/Amelia Novak, Touch-Starved Castiel (Supernatural), mentions of past infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: For their third date, Dean suggests a day at the amusement park so he can meet Claire.





	Third Dates Are For Awkward Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23- Passenger

Amusement parks were _not_ Castiel’s forte. He had never been a fan of large crowds. Or loud noises. Or roller coasters. The sun was too bright, the air was too dusty, the food was too expensive. Despite all of that, Castiel was determined to make the best of it. 

 

His first date with Dean took place about two weeks after they met. Dean had invited him out for coffee to a little place Castiel had only visited a few times but discovered Dean actually owned. It was not your usual coffee shop for sure. While it did have a vaguely hipster-type vibe that he got from most individually owned shops, this one was more focused on classic rock. Vintage guitars and records adorned the walls along with dozens of overlapping band posters. The décor also included some 80s action and cheesy horror movie items. None of the furniture matched in the traditional sense but somehow the items complimented each other. The coffee selection was pretty standard although the names of the drinks had been changed to match the theme. There was also pie and pastries instead of the usual cookies and cakes. Even though Castiel had only spent a few hours with the man, he could easily pick up that this place was very “Dean”.

The date was perfect. Dean was just as funny and charming as Castiel remembered him being. He asked about Claire and how the gifts had gone over. Castiel was pleased to report that she was very excited about the items and had even given him a hug. He choked up a bit when he revealed that that was the first hug she’d initiated in almost two years and Dean moved to his side of the table to pull him into an embrace of his own. The contact was wonderful and Dean remained beside him for the rest of their date. Occasionally, they’d brush arms or legs and Castiel couldn’t help but lean into the small touches. They made plans to meet up again soon and departed with an extended hug which ended with Dean placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

Their second date was to see a movie. Dean picked up Castiel in his gorgeous vintage Impala which he immediately complimented. Dean proudly patted the dashboard at that and wore a smug smile for the next few minutes. Castiel was surprised when Dean pulled up to a drive-thru. He shouldn’t have been though, because of course Dean Winchester would bring him to the only remaining drive in theatre in a fifty-mile radius. He parked the car before offering to get food and wondered off to the snack stand. He returned wearing a child-like grin and holding the biggest bucket of popcorn Castiel had ever seen along with a tray of drinks and a bag of licorice which he insisted was essential. They were playing the original Red Dawn and Castiel was amused by Dean’s love of Patrick Swayze and his constant commentary on the Wolverines’ guerrilla tactics. By the end of the movie, they were snuggled up together under a blanket Dean had pulled from the trunk. Castiel was tucked under Dean’s arm and the other man had started stroking his fingers through his hair at some point. As the credits rolled, Dean placed a kiss to the top of his head before starting the car and leaving the lot. 

They went to get burgers and split a milkshake at a local diner. Dean ordered them pie for desert and smirked at Castiel’s blush when he offered him a few bites from his own fork. The next hour was spent discussing the movie and other random subjects. It was comfortable. Castiel didn’t feel the need to try and impress this man like he had with other people. In high school and college, he’d been rejected more than once when his dates found out he was demisexual. No one seemed to want to put in the time if there was no guarantee of a physical relationship. He started to develop the habit of trying to be as interesting as possible in the hopes of keeping them around longer. That was how his relationship with his ex-wife started and in hindsight, that had clearly not been ideal. 

If he was honest, he and Amelia were never really a good fit. Of course he did love her then, but they didn’t share many of the same interests and her constant paranoia that he would cheat just because he was biromantic was tiresome. She would get angry whenever the subject came up and didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just call himself straight after they were married. He thought eventually she would be flattered that she was the only one he was sexually attracted to but that never happened.

He explained all of this to Dean who listened intently. He understood the stigma that came along with being bi and said he had no problem with Cas being demi. He’d had more than his share of flings and was interested in something more serious. He took Castiel’s hand and shyly confessed how much he liked him and that he would wait as long as he needed to. This time when they parted ways, it was Castiel who placed a light kiss on Dean’s lips. 

When Dean called a few days later to invite Castiel on another date, he had to decline. It was his one weekend a month he got to spend with Claire. Dean was disappointed until he asked if he could take them both out. He mentioned a nearby theme park that he’d taken his ex’s son to and said it may help their relationship if Claire wasn’t shut up in her room the whole time. Castiel enthusiastically agreed and that was how he found himself standing at the front entrance to the park surrounded by screaming children and standing next to a sullen teen on Saturday morning. 

They only waited a few minutes before Dean found them. He sauntered up with a large grin and pulled Cas into a brief hug before turning to Claire. “Hey. You must be Claire. I’m Dean. Your dad talks about you all the time.”

Claire folded her arms and lifter her chin. She shot Castiel a sideways look. “This is who we were waiting for? Who is he?”

Castiel shifted his weight. “Dean is a good friend of mine. He wanted to join us today so he could meet you.”

“Why would your friend want to meet me?” She looked between the two of them before rolling her eyes. “Are you dating him?”

Dean remained silent and let Castiel field that question. “Why would you assume that?”

Claire scoffed. “Mom told me you were gay.”

Castiel clenched his teeth as rage flushed though him. He had no idea Amelia had been telling their daughter things like that. He took a deep breath and glanced over at Dean whose eyebrows had shot up in shock. Looking back at Claire, he spoke calmly. “Your mother hasn’t been truthful. I’m not gay.” He stopped as he thought of how to explain this. The truth was always best but he still didn’t want to discuss his orientation with his baby girl. He shrugged and let out a sigh before continuing. “I’m bi. I like men and women. And yes, I am dating Dean.”

Claire looked confused. “But… mom told me you only liked men. That’s why you left isn’t it?”

Beside him, Dean gasped. Meanwhile Castiel was fighting the urge not to bite a hole in his cheek. How dare she?! It wasn’t until he felt Dean’s hand on his back that he realized how much he had tensed up. He consciously relaxed and uncurled his fists. “No honey. That’s not why. I’m not going to speak ill of your mother, but I can promise you; my attraction to men had nothing to do with the divorce.”

“That’s not what mom says.”

“I know. I’ll explain everything when you’re older, but I promise Claire Bear, I never wanted to leave our family.”

She snorted. “Whatever. So, how long have you dated green-eyes here?”

Dean composed himself and answered. “This is our third date.” He shot Claire his most charming smile. “Figured I should meet the most important person in his life before we got too serious.”

Claire looked a little taken aback at that. She chewed her lip and looked down at her shoes. “Well… I’m not impressed easily.” She raised her eyes to meet Dean’s and took a step closer. She poked his arm with a small, yet somehow intimidating, finger. “He’s still my dad and you gotta prove you’re good enough.”

Castiel was shocked and more than touched at Claire’s attempt to protect him. A pleasant warmth spread through his chest and he felt tears prickle his eyes. Dean nodded. “I’ll do my best kiddo.” He gave Castiel a soft smile. “Your dad means a lot to me.”

 

Claire was a snarky little thing. For thirteen years old, she had a hell of an attitude. She was quick and could make cutting remarks in such a way that it took a minute to realize she’d said something insulting. Dean quietly marveled on how Castiel could ever have thought she’d still want Barbie dolls. Then again, it was clear that the other man was a bit blind when it came to his daughter. Dean guessed it was the result of them having spent so little time together over the years and Castiel willfully ignoring her behavior; instead trying to indulge her every wish to gain her love. 

He bought her cotton candy and a funnel cake bigger than her head. He tried tell her no to the candy apples, but a tiny pout and the promise to eat an extra portion of salad with dinner had him quickly caving. Dean internally scowled at her behavior more than once but tried to remember than she was just a kid stuck in the middle of two fighting parents and was only doing what kids do. Even so, he hated to see the man he was growing to really care for perk up at the slightest smile from his daughter. 

It was clear she had not been affectionate with him in a long time. He had noticed it on their previous dates; the man basically melted when he was touched. He knew it had been almost four years since the divorce and he hadn’t been in another relationship since then. He had no family besides a brother who lived on the other side of the country and the few friends that hadn’t sided with his wife, he wasn’t that close with anyway. Castiel was obviously touch-starved. He only had his daughter and Dean wasn’t sure if it was Amelia’s influence or if Claire was just that spoiled, but she definitely made him work his ass off trying to please her. 

After playing some games and winning some prizes, they moved on to the rides section of the park. All three went on the gentler rides, but when it came to the fast stuff, Claire went alone. Castiel got horrible motion sickness and Dean opted to stay behind with him. Together, they watched Claire have fun and chat with other kids. Dean made a point of wrapping his arm around the other man or holding his hand as often as he could. That always earned him a shy smile from Castiel and a thoughtful look from Claire. 

When they got to the biggest rides, most of the signs proclaimed passengers under fourteen had to be accompanied by an adult. Castiel looked dismayed until Dean offered to go with Claire. The young teen rolled her eyes and just suggested they lie about her age. Castiel seemed ready to agree before Dean shot him a look that finally got him to put his foot down. Claire groaned and stormed off to wait in line while Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead before joining her.

“You really should be nicer to your dad.”

Claire shot him a disbelieving look. “You really should mind your own business.”

“Castiel is my business.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. If he cared so much, he wouldn’t have left.”

The line moved forward a bit and Dean wasn’t sure if he should say any more, but one glance back at Castiel and his hopeful expression had him caving. “I know more than you think. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t want to go.”

Claire turned to study him. “He told you why he left?”

“Yea.”

She looked hurt and angry. “Why would he tell you and not me?”

Sighing, Dean lowered himself to be more level with her. “Listen kiddo. I know you don’t want to hear this now, but your dad did have a good reason for leaving. He’s a good person. He’s a good father and he loves you. The reason he won’t tell you…” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at Castiel again. He hoped he wasn’t about the do something to mess this up. “He doesn’t want you to think badly of your mom.”

Claire narrowed her eyes. The look was so Cas-like it threw him off for a minute. “Why would I think badly of her?”

“It’s not my story to tell kiddo. Just trust me, your dad still cares.”

“He’s got a funny way of showing it. He left us and he won’t even tell me why.”

“I think this is his way of protecting you. The truth can be pretty painful sometimes.”

“So can secrets.”

“Ya know, your behavior isn’t helping much.”

Claire sputtered. “What?! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but your poor dad is just about killing himself trying to make you happy.”

“That’s cause he feels guilty.” 

Dean nodded. “Maybe a little. He may not have wanted to leave, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t hate that he had to. You’re still his daughter. He loves you and he misses you.”

“Right.”

“Do you know how we met?”

“No.”

Dean chuckled as they moved ahead again. “I met him at the mall. I was shopping for my ex’s kid in that toy store.”

“Oh, God. He was in _there_?”

“Yea. He was trying to pick out some Barbies.”

Claire groaned. “Ugh. Why would he think I’d want those?”

“I don’t know. Could be cause you never talk to him, so doesn’t know what you’re into.”

Claire closed her mouth, looking a bit chastised. “Yea well…”

“Anyway, he stood there for a good ten minutes before I asked him if he needed help. He looked like he was about to cry. Insisting that he had to find the perfect gift for his little girl.” Dean wasn’t above using guilt.

“Then what?”

“Ha! I didn’t know what girls your age are into. Called my friend Charlie and she pointed us to Claire’s.”

“Dad actually went in there?”

“We both did. Spent over an hour picking stuff out for you.”

Claire looked lost. “I thought—I figured mom picked out my stuff or he had someone else do it.”

“Uh, your mom isn’t too helpful when it comes to your dad wanting to do stuff for you.”

“Yea I know. She talks about dad a lot.”

“I figured. Listen, I don’t wanna speak badly about your mom but… you gotta realize that anything that happened between them should stay between _them_. She shouldn’t be dragging you into it.”

Claire huffed and looked away. “Yea…”

“Can you do somethin for me?” She nodded. “Just, pay attention to what your dad does alright? Not just what your mom _says_ he does. You’re a smart kid, you’ll figure it out.”

“I guess.”

“He did brave Claire’s for you after all.”

She gave him a cheeky grin. “You both did.”

He blushed a bit. “Yea, well. He needed help.”

“You like him a lot huh?”

He turned to search for Castiel again and smiled when he found him. The man gave him a little wave, which he returned. “I really do.”

“Just, be nice to him ok?”

“I promise, I got no intention of hurting your dad. He’s pretty awesome. If I’m lucky, he’ll want to keep me around for a while.”

“So I guess I gotta get used to you huh?”

“Guess so. Look, I mean it. I really care about him and I could see myself falling for him. But you’re the most important thing in his life. If we can’t get along, he’s gonna pick you over me. I wouldn’t have it any other way but can we at least try to get along?”

Claire studied his face. He wasn’t sure what she was looking for, but after a few minutes, she smiled softly. “Yea. We can try. You don’t seem so bad. For an old guy anyway.”

Dean gasped in mock offense. “Old guy? Who you calling old guy? Bet I can handle this ride better than you. At least I can go on it by myself.”

She scowled at him as they reached the front of the line. “You’re on.”

Dean did not handle the ride better.

Even with all the junk food that kid had consumed, she skipped off the ride with no problem while Dean had to pause at the nearest trash can to wait for his stomach to settle. He was really regretting that second corn dog when Castiel appeared at his side looking concerned. He rubbed his back while Dean tried to focus on breathing. Before he could wonder where Claire went, the girl was on his other side holding up a small styrofoam cup.

“It’s Sprite. Small sips.”

Dean dipped his head in thanks. Castiel spoke up. “That was very thoughtful Claire. Thank you.”

“Well, he did take me on the ride after all. Least I could do. He’s not so bad. You picked a good one, dad.” The teen grabbed Castiel in a quick hug before pulling back. She blushed a bit and mumbled, “I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back.”

Castiel watched her disappear through the crowd in stunned silence. He swallowed thickly before turning back to Dean. “That was unexpected. You feeling better?”

“A bit. Let’s sit for a minute, ok?” Castiel led Dean to a bench. He landed heavily and sipped his soda. “No more roller coasters for me.”

Castiel hummed. “That might be for the best. So… what did you two talk about?”

“Oh, this and that. She gave me the whole ‘You hurt my dad and I’ll hurt you’ speech.”

“Really?” Castiel’s face had lit up.

“You don’t have to look so happy about someone threatening me Cas.”

“I’m sorry Dean. It’s just nice to know she cares.”

“Of course she does. You’re her dad. Divorce is hard and kids get angry. Your ex isn’t helping matters, but she won’t be a kid forever. She’ll figure it out and come around.”

“I know. I’m just afraid that by the time she does, she’ll be all grown up. I don’t want to miss her whole childhood.” He slumped against Dean, who wrapped an arm around him. “Maybe I should just tell her the truth.”

“That’s up to you. I know she’s upset that you’ve kept it from her and you haven’t wanted to drive a wedge between her and her mother, but that hasn’t stopped Amelia from doing exactly that.”

“I just don’t want to stoop to her level.”

“But it’s different. The truth is that Amelia cheated on you. That’s not the same as what she did Cas.”

“Mom cheated on you?”

Both men whipped around at the small voice behind them. Claire stood there with wide eyes. Castiel stood slowly and walked to her. “Oh, Claire Bear. I didn’t want to find out like that.”

Claire was led back to the bench and sat facing the two men. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s complicated…”

“Why?” she snapped.

Castiel’s shoulders slumped. “We decided not to. I didn’t want you to blame your mother. About a year after the divorce, she wanted to get back together. I couldn’t do it. Couldn’t go back to how things were. She got angry. Started telling you things. I—I didn’t want you to hate both of us, so I didn’t tell you.”

“You—you let me stay angry with you… for _mom_?”

“Not for her, for you. You have to live with her most of the time. Our family was already broken. I didn’t want to break it more.” Castiel trailed off in a soft voice. Dean squeezed his shoulder to comfort him.

Dean watched Claire carefully. So many emotions flickered over her face, he couldn’t decipher them all. He saw a lot of anger and sadness. Some confusion too. Finally, she landed on pain. Her eyes welled with tears and she launched herself into Castiel’s arms. “I’m so sorry daddy. I didn’t know. I’ve been so mad at you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Castiel rocked her and stroked her blonde hair. He made cooing noises and kissed her head. “It’s ok honey. I know. I know. I never blamed you. I love you so much.” His eyes landed on Dean and he looked so lost but so happy at the same time. Dean smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

“It sounds like you guys have a lot to talk about.” He said quietly. “Lemme walk you to your car and you guys go home yea? Maybe order a pizza.”

Claire lifted her head. “Are you coming too?”

“Nah. This is family stuff.”

Castiel nudged him with his elbow, “I’d like you there. What about you Claire?”

“Me too.”

“Really?”

“Yea. You can provide the comic relief.”

“Psh! I was starting to like you kid.”

Claire snorted before sniffling a bit. Castiel pulled a leftover napkin from their earlier snacking from his pocket and wiped her face. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yea.”

Dean stood up. “I’ll grab some pizzas. What do y’all want?”

They both spoke at once. “Pepperoni and pineapple.”

He grabbed his chest in mock horror. “The hell did I get myself into?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the last fic in my 30 day series. I'm still going to continue my other works, but with my schedule, I don't have the time to commit to daily posts. Plus, I'd like more time to devote to my larger fics, which I'll start posting soon. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this series!
> 
> Every kudos= more fluffy dates for these two!


End file.
